danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Чихиро Фуджисаки
|-|Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Danganronpa 1 Chihiro Fujisaki Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocВнутриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Chihiro Fujisaki.jpg|Промо-скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: The Animation Ранние дизайны и концепт-арт Chihiro Fujisaki Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Ранние скетчи дизайна''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook'' (Артбук Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) Chihiro Fujisaki Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Danganronpa 1 Chihiro Fujisaki Concept Art Chihiro Exercising.png|Концепт-арт Чихиро, поднимающего штангу Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Концепт-арт ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST — прототип игры для PlayStation Portable от разработчиков серии Danganronpa — Казутаки Кодаки, Руи Комацузаки и Йошинори Терасавы. Разработка игры была отменена, так как тема игры, сценарий и дизайн были слишком "тёмными". Позднее некоторые элементы и дизайн персонажей из DISTRUST были переработаны для Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Некоторые элементы дизайна были показаны в презентации на конференции CEDEC 2011 conference, и в этих элементах можно увидеть ранний дизайн Чихиро. Дополнительные материалы также были доступны для скачавших Alter Ego App.Dengeki: 【まり探】始まりはアドベンチャーの否定から――CEDECで『ダンガンロンパ』開発陣が語る DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Chihiro Fujisaki.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Представление Danganronpa 1 Opening - Chihiro & Kiyotaka.png|Чихиро и Киётака в интро игры Danganronpa 1 Chihiro Fujisaki Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Представление Чихиро (японский) Danganronpa 1 Chihiro Fujisaki English Game Introduction.png|Представление Чихиро (английский) Пролог Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|Ученики у входа в школу Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|Начало Убийственной Школьной Жизни Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Ученики, пережившие Пролог Глава 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Утреннее собрание в кафетерии Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Начало классного суда Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (10).png|Наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (11).png|Наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png|Наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png|Наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png|Наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (54).png|Наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png|Наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 1 Глава 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Morning Exercises.png|Утренняя зарядка с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png|Второй мотив Монокумы: Секреты (английский) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chihiro Fujisaki body discovery (English).png|Тело Чихиро (английский) Danganronpa 1 CG - Celestia Ludenberg seeing Chihiro Fujisaki in the supply room.png|Селестия встречает Чихиро Danganronpa 1 CG - Chihiro Fujisaki living with their weakness.png|Чихиро решает одеваться, как девочка Глава 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Photo of Mondo, Leon, and Chihiro.png|Фото Чихиро, Леона Куваты и Мондо Овады Глава 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 4).png|Начало главы (Повседневная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 4).png|Начало главы (Смертельная Жизнь) Глава 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Другое Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png|Альтернативная концовка Dorm Room Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Комната Чихиро DR1 Present 114 Chihiro's Undergarments.gif|Нижнее белье Чихиро Профильная Карта Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 1.jpg|Страница 1(английский) Chihiro Fujisaki's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Страница 1 (мертв)(английский) Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 2.jpg|Страница 2(английский) Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 3.jpg|Страница 3(английский) Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 4.jpg|Страница 4(английский) Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 5.jpg|Страница 5(английский) DR1_Chikhiro.png|Страница 1 DR1_Chikhiro(2).png|Страница 2 |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Глава 2 Chihirotaichi.jpg|Чихиро со своим отцом, Тайчи Фуджисаки. |-|DRtA= =Danganronpa: The Animation= Опенинги Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 - Kiyotaka & Chihiro.png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (05).png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (06).png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 02 (01).png|OP 02 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 02 - Chihiro & Kiyotaka 01.png|OP 02 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 02 - Chihiro & Kiyotaka 02.png|OP 02 Эпизод 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (01).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (03).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (04).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (09).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (10).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Chihiro Fujisaki Title Card.png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (21).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (29).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (44).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (004).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (020).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (027).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (033).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (046).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (049).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (052).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (066).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (070).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (072).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (077).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (080).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (085).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (086).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (089).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (090).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (099).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (040).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (041).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (042).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (043).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (044).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (066).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (067).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (068).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (077).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (14).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (47).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (48).png Эпизод 02 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Morning Meeting (10).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Morning Meeting (13).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Morning Meeting (19).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Morning Meeting (27).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Morning Meeting (28).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Morning Meeting (31).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Morning Meeting (32).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (01).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (03).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (04).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (05).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (14).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (22).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (37).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (38).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (41).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (46).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (57).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (61).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (69).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Makoto as the prime suspect (72).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (75).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (76).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (21).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (31).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (32).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (33).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (40).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (49).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (60).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (65).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Junko Enoshima's Punishment (66).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Investigation Phase (57).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Investigation Phase (65).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Investigation Phase (68).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Investigation Phase (73).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Investigation Phase (74).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Investigation Phase (79).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 02) - Investigation Phase (82).png Эпизод 03 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Entering the Class Trial (02).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Entering the Class Trial (04).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Entering the Class Trial (08).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Entering the Class Trial (13).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka taking the knife (17).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka taking the knife (29).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka taking the knife (36).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka taking the knife (37).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka taking the knife (61).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka taking the knife (62).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka taking the knife (63).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka's letter (38).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka's letter (41).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka's letter (50).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Sayaka's letter (69).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (04).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (15).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (24).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (29).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (39).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (52).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (59).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (62).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon is accused (68).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon's Breakdown (43).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon's Breakdown (50).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Leon's Breakdown (53).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Million Fungoes (30).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Million Fungoes (44).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Million Fungoes (50).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - Million Fungoes (59).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 03) - The Aftermath (07).png Эпизод 04 FujisakiCorpse.jpg|Труп Чихиро Celestia and Fujisaki in the storage room.jpg|Чихиро встречает Селестию на складе Kyoko invesitgating Chihiro murder.PNG|Кёко осматривает тело Чихиро Эпизод 05 Young_Fujisaki_HQ.png|Чихиро в детстве Fujisaki_crossdressing_HQ.png|Кроссдрессинг Чихиро Fujisaki_reading_the_letter_HQ.png|Чихиро читает письмо, в котором написан его секрет Fujisaki's_determination_HQ.png|Чихиро решает, что должен стать сильнее Fujisaki_asking_Mondo_for_help_HQ.png|Чихиро просит Мондо о помощи Эпизод 06 OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Мондо, Леон и Чихиро на фото Эпизод 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78, сделанное за два года до начала убийственной игры Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78, сделанное за два года до начала убийственной игры (2) Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78, сделанное за два года до начала убийственной игры (3) Fukawa's hint.jpg|Фото класса 78, сделанное за два года до начала убийственной игры (4) Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78, сделанное за два года до начала убийственной игры (5) Эпизод 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Класс 78. Эндинги Ep04end.png|Чихиро в конце эпизода 04 Ed6.png|Чихиро в конце эпизода 06 Ep08card.jpg|Чихиро в конце эпизода 08 Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Чихиро в конце эпизода 10 |-|DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Эпизод 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Така, Леон, Мондо и Чихиро работают вместе. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 11 Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka.png|Чихиро, Мондо, Сакура, Леон и Саяка в галлюцинации Макото. Mondo butter.png|Превращённый в масло Мондо у ног подвешенного Чихиро. |-|Манга= Fujisakichibi.png|Чиби-Чихиро Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Реакция Чихиро на смерть Мукуро Икусабы Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Реакция Чихиро на казнь Леона Chihiro Volume 3 Cover.jpg|Чихиро на обложке Главы 3 Chibhiro derpressed about all his friends deaths.png|Чихиро грустит из-за смерти его друзей Fujisakimanga.png|Удивлённый Чихиро Naegi talking about the old computer.png|Макото говорит Чихиро о старом ноутбуке Chihiro trying to fix th computer.png|Чихиро работает за ноутбуком Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Реакция Чихиро на слова Бякуи, который считает убийства игрой Fujisaki2.png|Чихиро противостоит Бякуе Тогами Fujisaki3.png|Чихиро объясняет события в библиотеке Chihiro about to cry.png|Чихиро думает над словами Мондо Fujisaki4.png|Чихиро, утешенный словами студентов Fujisaki5.png|Чихиро первый раз говорит с Альтер-Эго Chihiro with his bag.png|Чихиро идёт на тренировку с Мондо Fujisaki6.png|Чихиро раскрывает свой секрет Fujisaki7.png|Чихиро решает измениться Fujisaki8.png|Чихиро обеспокоен поведением Мондо Fujisaki9.png|Труп Чихиро Chihiro's strung up corpse.png|Труп Чихиро после изменений Бякуи |-|Новеллы= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Чихиро в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-|Постановки= Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Chihiro in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Костюм Чихиро (Харука Исида) в постановке. Chihiro in the official stage outtfit 2.jpg|Костюм Чихиро (Макото Окунага) в постановке. 8328.png|Харука Исида в роли Чихиро. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Chihiro played by Haruka-sensei again.png|Костюм Чихиро (Харука Исида) в постановке. Chihiro played by Miyuki.png|Костюм Чихиро (Мизуки (THE HOOPERS)) в постановке. Chihiro played by Chinami.png|Костюм Чихиро (Чинами Морияма) в постановке. |-|Официальные арты= ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Официальный арт. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Статья в журнале. Magazine1.jpg|Статья в журнале. Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4 (Standard).jpg|Чихиро на обложке Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 4 с Такой и Мондо. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Обложка календаря за 2014 год от ''Danganronpa the Animation Aoi, Sakura and Chihiro DVD cover vol 4.jpg|Чихиро, Аой Асахина и Сакура Огами на DVD обложке Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4. chigun.jpg|Прома-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload с Гандамом Танакой и Мономи. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Официальный арт. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Chishimondoposter.jpg|Официальный арт. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Чихиро и Четыре Тёмных Ангела Разрушения на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Robo Justice official art.jpg|Робот Справедливости и Класс 78RJ и Класс 78th. |-|Официальные сайты= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.com/1: [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Японский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Японский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa: The AnimationNBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Японский сайт Danganronpa: The Animation]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.us/danganronpa: [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.htmlАнглийский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Chihiro Fujisaki.jpg|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.us/reload: [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ Английский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Обои Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine: промо-сайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) |-| Примечания en:Gallery:Chihiro Fujisaki es:Galería:Chihiro Fujisaki Категория:Галереи